Phantom
Personality & Character Phantom's personality and his tendancy to laugh manically has granted him his nickname, "Joker". He is always seen grinning and/or laughing maniacally. He is more sadistic than the common darker. He'll play with a victim for hours, slowly tearing them apart. He also possesses a strange view of morality and only seems to associate himself with darkers that are either smart or have a sense of humor. Personally he greatly prefers the latter. He often uses his wires to play pranks on his fellow darkers. Even in the midst of battle with destruction and death all around him he laughs manically, even at the prospect of him dying in the crossfire. The only reason he wants to preserve himself is because he wont be able to "make the world smile". However his most dangerous attribute is the fact hes complelty insane and highly unpredictable making him dangerous to ally and foe a like. Skills & abilities Phantom is an extremely fast flyer and is arguably even more deadly when in the air where he can use electricity to augment his already fast air speed to insane levels. His height isnt just for show as he can easily pick up 5 wyverns with one arm and tear into solid earth with ease. His body is like a constantly flowing current and touching him can lead to various painful outcomes. In his own words"you're better off touching me than medusa, at least I wont use you in some boring soap opera. I live to make the world smile". He also has a surprising amount of speed,stamina endurance and agility even without using electricity to augment his natural abilities and can use said eletricity to move at speeds that make him seem like a blur.He can only do this when hes dodging and he only does it in short spurts. The passive current going through his body protects and repels most damage and augments his durability higher than it already is.Phantom is completely immune to all forms of electricity and it only serves to make him stronger. He has all the abilities,skills and perks of the master level but they are stronger than the average master due to his experience and age. Due to said experience hes developed several of his own unique abilities. Lightning Breath He can shoot pink-ish red electricity strong enough to melt metal. He can even guide it somewhat to hit evading targets and it can even spark fires and cause small scale explosions. He can also shoot these same lightning bolts from his paws alongside his charged variation. Electron Balls and Charged Electron Spiral Similar to his partner stormwolf he can manifest his electric breath to launch a electric sphere that explodes on contact. The difference with his is that he can fire his from his hands and not just from his mouth. He can fire them in rapid succession or charge one powerful one with an electric spiral swirling around it as it travels to its intended target. Electric Rend He can augment his physical blows with electricity. When doing this pink-ish red electric shockwaves are launched from his blows giving him a mid ranged attack. His Tail is especially deadly when doing this as he can impale and slice multiple opponents at once. He can also summon lightning strikes while doing this making being to near him even more dangerous and touching him leads to nothing but a painful potentially life ending shock. Bullet Bolts He can shoot pink-ish red eletric bullet shaped energy bolts from his claws. He can alter how strong they are from stunning an opponent or going straight through them with pinpoint accuracy. Lightning Tether wires He can produce pink-ish red electric wires with the ability to cling and if need be electrocute anything they latch on to. He can produce multiple wires at once and can create a tight-wire like web. Anything caught in it is shocked to death and only electric users are safe from its effects. If the need arises he can use these wires as makeshift whips to lash and eletricute foes. Charged Electricity By charging his breath he can shoot a much more powerful beam of electricity that can spear an enemy. He can also adjust the effects of the beam from spearing an opponent to causing massive explosions on impact. Grand Lightning Spear phantom can combine his charged electricity and the passive eletricty in his body to create a grand lightning shot in the shape of a giant arrow headed spear. It is his most powerful attack second only to his eletric fury and very few can wistand it. It shoots as fast as lightning and just like his normal charged lightning he can adjust its effects. The only downside to this attack is that it takes a few moments to charge up and is better used from a far. Electric Shield He can use his element to create a shield around him that will absorb elemental and physical attacks, while strengthening his own. When fully powered a pink-ish red electric current can be seen constantly going up and down his body and his physical strength gets a massive increase alongside his other abilities. Lightning Fury When enraged or just in the mood to cause an obscene amount of destruction Phantom can unleash enormous Pink-ish red lightning bolts from the sky that cause massive explosions to everything around him. Weaknesses Elemental Light. Backstory He is argubably one of the oldest darkers known but when or where he appeared has left this up for much debate, hes often admited he doesnt know himself. One thing is for certain is that he finally made himself known during bloody dawn. Phantom is an unusually powefull darker even by beta darker standards and is one of the best eletric users in the dark army. Gallery Pl_phantom_by_dragonoficeandfire-d917trk.png|Concept art Phantom flash.png|Phantom using his grand charged eletricity to make someone "smile" phantom ref.png|Phantoms updated Ref sheet. phantom reminding everyone of the pecking order.png|Phantom Reminding A fellow Darker How the pecking Order Works. phantom shock.png|Phantom With His Signiture Redish Pink Lightning. crazy Phantom.png|Phantom and his iconic smile prepared to brighten someones day. High ranking darkers.png|Phantom annoying Altan for his own twisted reasons phantom vs saphira.png|Phantom vs Saphira Notes *He uses his wires to play pranks on darkers and to play with his opponents feelings by using them on their allies. Which is rather strange due to not being a parasite. *His love for pupetry led him to seek out "the exhibit" a place hidden in a strange region which was held up by an elite darker named Zanterrias.He often enjoy antagonizing Zans partner Abbadon out of amusement. *Stormwolf and Phantom seem to always be around one another despite their contrasting personalities. *His laugh sounds like and eletric cackle occompanied with ZRAHAHAHAHA!!! *Hes the only eletric user with red eletricity; Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Beta